<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>PATIENT FORM by cowboychords</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763205">PATIENT FORM</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboychords/pseuds/cowboychords'>cowboychords</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HAPPY. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Minecraft, Minecraft OC, OC, Other, im dying please i spent so much time on this</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:13:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28763205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboychords/pseuds/cowboychords</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>welcome to the life of HAPPY.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>HAPPY. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. PATIENT FORM</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>please look through the following trigger warnings. these will be present throughout the entire series. reader discretion is advised for this reason.</p><p>TRIGGER WARNINGS:<br/>- blood/gore<br/>- extreme violence<br/>- mentions of dismemberment<br/>- mentions of abuse/trauma<br/>- states of mania<br/>- inhumane experimentation<br/>- manipulation</p><p>TRIGGERS WILL BE UPDATED AS SEEN FIT.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>welcome to the life of HAPPY.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PATIENT FORM</p><p>NAME: <b>[REDACTED]</b></p><p>DESIGNATION: HAPPY</p><p>AGE: <b>[REDACTED]</b></p><p>SEX: MALE</p><p>HEIGHT: 152.4 cm</p><p>SPECIES: <b>[REDACTED]</b></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for your interest in HAPPY's lore! he is a minesona i've dedicated several hours to both on minecraft and in text. i know this is short, but more is to come.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. SUBJECT NOTES</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>welcome to the life of HAPPY.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW START (see trigger warnings listed in first chapter)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Patient <b>[REDACTED]</b> has been designated HAPPY after treatment. He has maintained a constant manic state since "<b>[REDACTED]</b> trauma simulation #<b>[REDACTED]</b>" (see document titled <b>[REDACTED]</b>). The only sign of humanity left in patient HAPPY is observed through reminders of simulated-subject <b>[REDACTED]</b>, known as FREY to HAPPY. When SS-FREY is referenced, subject HAPPY exhibits the following symptoms:</p>
<p>- sweating<br/>- increased heart rate<br/>- uncontrollable manic laughter<br/>- violent tendencies</p>
<p>The subject seems to forget of SS-FREY's existence shortly after his associated "breakdowns". His breaks have shown to be shorter when the subject is able to express his violent urges. Though, this information came at quite the cost. Subject HAPPY decapitated and mangled multiple staff members during these states. He is extremely protective of the heads he has collected and often talks to them when he is alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. TRANSCRIPT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW CONTINUED (see trigger warnings listed in first chapter)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SUBJECT - <b>[REDACTED]</b> "HAPPY"</p>
<p>TIME START: 03:08:23<br/>DATE: June 2, <b>[REDACTED]</b></p>
<p>PRESENT SUBJECTS/STAFF:</p>
<p>Subject #<b>[REDACTED]</b> "HAPPY" - ALIVE</p>
<p>Quinton Williams M.D. (Medical Staff) - DECEASED</p>
<p>Hayley Williams M.D. (Psychiatry Staff) - DECEASED</p>
<p>Butch Rodgers Cpt. (Security Staff) - DECEASED</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b>TRANSCRIPT START</b>
</p>
<p>"Who is it?"</p>
<p>[subject begins tapping]</p>
<p>"I know them."</p>
<p>"But their name."</p>
<p>"What is it?"</p>
<p>"I don't know."</p>
<p>"Try."</p>
<p>[tapping pauses for several minutes]</p>
<p>"I can't."</p>
<p>"Maybe Doctor Corver knows?"</p>
<p>"Hm."</p>
<p>[tapping continues, louder than previously, seemingly aggravated at the thought of doctor corver]</p>
<p>"Well, doctor?"</p>
<p>[brief laughter]</p>
<p>"Who was it? Who were they?"</p>
<p>[tapping pauses again, this time for much longer]</p>
<p>[manic laughter, this continues for at least 15 minutes before the subject falls quiet]</p>
<p>"F. It starts with an F. I know it."</p>
<p>[tapping begins once again]</p>
<p>"FREY."</p>
<p>[cameras lose track of subject HAPPY, however he can be heard laughing and yelling as he paces his cell. the following statements were repeated multiple times]</p>
<p>"FREY."</p>
<p>"STAY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY HAPPY."</p>
<p>"I DON'T MISS YOU!"</p>
<p>
  <b>END OF TRANSCRIPT</b>
</p>
<p>Subject HAPPY's affection towards SS-FREY should be noted; however, despite being informed that FREY'S existence is indeed fictional, HAPPY refuses to believe so.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. FINAL NOTE</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>welcome to HAPPY's life.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>TW CONTINUED (see chapter 1 for listed trigger warnings)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Subject HAPPY's state has worsened beyond our control. His most recent break has lasted several weeks and there is no end in sight. Too many staff members have lost their lives due to subject HAPPY and we have been ordered to terminate him by the higher-ups. <b>[REDACTED]</b> will be terminated within the week. It is unfortunate that this experiment cannot continue. We were unbearably close to tangible results. </p><p>
  <b>END OF SUBJECT NOTES</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <i>Signed, Doctor Landon Frey, PsyD</i>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this was short, but there is more to it. it's supposed to be a sort of adventure to find happy's lore in minecraft, but it is only available to those on the smp and i'd like to share it with more than just those select few.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>